clonewarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures
Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures is a massively multiplayer online game based on the Star Wars: The Clone Wars television series. It was made by Sony Online Entertainment (SOE) and was designed for kids ages ten and up. It was first announced on June 1st 2010 and officially released on September 15, 2010. To begin the game, you must first create a player account that costs no additional fees. The game consists of a hub world, where players can chat with each other, and many minigames that you can play to earn credits. Credits can be used to customize your characters appearance, buy gear, furniture for your house, and many other in-game objects. Clone Wars Adventures updates weekly. The updates usually add items relating to the week's episode. Membership Making a player account is free, however players with free accounts have extremely limited acces to what minigames they can play, what gear they can buy, and what areas they can access. In other words, making a free account does not allow you to access the whole game. This was done to encourage players who enjoy the game to pay for a membership. Getting a Jedi Member account costs additional fees depending on how long you want your membership to last. Memberships can be payed with a credit card online, or with Station Cash (See the Station Cash section). It is reccomended that you try the game first before you decide you want to pay for a membership or not. Currency Star Wars the Clone Wars Adventures features two types of currency: Republic Credits and Station Cash. Both can be used to buy in-game material of all varieties. Republic Credits Republic Credits are the game's primary currency and can be used to purchase gear, actions, furniture, and many extras. Republic Credits can easily be obtained by playing minigames or daily activities. The number of Credits you recieve after completing a minigame entirely depends on how hard the minigame is and how well you preformed on it. In other words, a difficult or long minigame will give you more credits than a simple and short minigame. Daily activities such as Daily Spin, and Daily Holocron are games of luck, providing you a random and unprecedented amount of credits. The Daily Spin can give you anywhere from around 10-9999 credits. Daily Trivia gives you five trivia questions based on the Star Wars the Clone Wars television series and the number of credits you recieve depends on the number of correct answers you chose and how fast you chose them. These games can only be played once a day. Daily Trivia has been known to have double credit days. Station Cash Station Cash is a special type of currency that can only be bought in stores or online with a credit card. Station Cash is in a way "superior" to normal in-game Republic Credits. In-Game items and features that cost station cash are usually better or more desireable to players than items that cost Republic Credits. Station Cash is sold in cards, each containing a certain amount of Station Cash depending on the price of the card. Station cash is sold in several major retailers: Target, Wal-Mart, Game-Stop, Toys"R"Us, 7-11, and Best Buy. All 1,000 station cash cards will give you a free in game item based on the character on the front cover of the cards. Fifteen dollar station cash cards work differently than the normal ten dollar station cash cards. Fifteen dollar ones will grant you two options: 1,500 station cash or a 3 month membership. These station cash cards do not grant you exclusive item sets. *Cards sold at Target grant you one item from the Anakin Skywalker set *Cards sold at Wal-Mart grant you one item from the Commander Cody set *Cards sold at Gamestop grant you one item from the Captain Argayas set *Cards sold at Toys "R" Us grant you one item from the Jetpack Trooper set *Cards Sold at 7-11 grant you one item from the Kit Fisto set *$15 station cash cards are sold at Gamestop If you purchase station cash through these cards, you must first scratch off the silver covering on the back of the card to reveal a multi digit number. Enter these numbers into the Redeem a Code section the the Star Wars the Clone Wars Adventures website to claim your Items and Station Cash. If you purchase Station Cash by Credit Card, the station cash is automatically sent to your player account. For security reasons, station cash cards cannot be used unless activated by a store cashier. This way, people will not be able to copy down the number on the back of the card and use it without proper payment. Minigames Minigames can be played at any time while you are on line. There are several minigames that are available to play and more are added as time progresses. Some games offer player vs player matches, tournaments, and rewards for completing them. *limited access with a free account, **Jedi Members only. *Fleet Commander* *Galactic Forces* *Republic Defender* *Starfighter* *Speeder Bike Racing* *Lightsaber Duel* *Card Commander (Station is Cash required to unlock additional campaign levels) *Droid Programming** (Former free account game) *Force Perception** (Former free account game) *Rocket Rescue* *Blaster Training ** (Former free account game) *Saber Strike (minigame)* *Star Typer** (Former free account game) *Infiltration* (Former Jedi Members only game) *Stunt Gungan *Attack Cruiser* (Former Jedi Members only game) *Crisis Ziro** *Crystal Attunement** *Mine Buster** *Republic Gunship** *Daily Spin *Daily Trivia** *Daily Holocron** *Dark Side Duel** (Add-on to Lightsaber Duel) *Geonosis Saga* (Promotional add-on) *Biggest Ryloth Battles (Promotional add-on) (Activation codes required) Multiple games listed above were former free account/jedi members only games. These were probably changed depending on the popularity of the game to further encourage players to buy a membership. On the days of events, such as Halloween or the winter holidays (Life Day), exclusive levels for certain minigames appear as a bonus. A jedi membership is not required to play these games. Events are usually displayed in the news section of the website. Events On certain days (or span of days) there are events. These events vary from Emissary Events to seasonal events and are scheduled to occur at specific times. Emissary Events are the most common of events, where players are invited to gather in one area to have a party or just simply chat. Staff members are also present during these times to answer any questions about the game. Emissary events always take place on Wednesdays and Fridays with few exceptions. There are also multiple seasonal/celebrational events including ones for Haloween, Life Day, Presidents day, and Valentines day where additional character sets, station cash discounts, minigame levels, and furniture are released for a limited amount of time. The new items released during these seasonal events correspond to the celebration (ex. Nutcracker trooper gear is available on Life Day.﻿) Double Station Cash days are promotional events that give you double the station cash for the price of one (ex. paying $10 for 1,000 Station Cash gives you 2,000 instead). This applies to Station Cash bought online and Station Cash Cards bought in stores. Double Station Cash days last only approximately 3 days before the offer is gone. Safety The chat system has a strict blocking system, blanking out certain words and digits. All blanked out letters are marked with the # symbol. This was done to prevent players from giving out personal information, phone numbers, adresses, and in-game promotional codes. All numbers, in digit form and lettered forms, are blanked out, preventing people from giving out ages and phone numbers. All profane words, or words that sound similar to profane words, are blanked out as well. This prevents players from using the more obvious substitutes of explicit words to get their messages across. There is also a teleport to a safe location option on the main screen, allowing you to teleport out of a troublesome spot or glitch. If you find a glitch/bug to be recurring there is an option to report a bug.﻿ Ratings Clone Wars Adventures was aimed towards a younger audience and recieved mixed reviews. The ESRB gave Star Wars the Clone Wars Adventures an E10+ rating for fantasy violence and crude humor. Both are present, however, only in mild amounts. The game also throws in educational minigames such as Star Typer. The game recieved generally good reviews from the public, stating that it was a good way to waste time and had many great minigames. People also stated the game was great for followers of the Television series and that membership was cheap compared to most other massively online multiplayer games. Many parents appreciate the fact that Star Wars the Clone Wars Adventures is mostly a child-safe environment, having a parental controlls system as well as the option to report profane players. Levels in minigames start out very easy at first, making it easy for players to get used to the controlls and rules of the minigame. The game also recieved a few complaints including unresponsive movement and compatability. People claim that the game is too "heavy" acting very slowly on most computers, particularily laptops. There is also a lack of multiplayer games, the only four being Card Commander, Force Connect, Speeder Bike Racing, and Lightsaber Duel. Although the game's chat function does block out foul language, numbers, information relating to business, and sexual language, people have found ways to get around this by using obvious substitutes, worrying parents. Some also complain that some of the in-game station cash items are simply overpriced and not worth paying for. Facts/Fallacies *The yellow ARC Trooper Commander helmet, based on the episode "ARC Troopers" contains two yellow slashes while in the episode there was only one. *Since the Green ARC Trooper Sergeant item set never made an appearance in the television series, its design was entirely based off of the Blue ARC Trooper Lieutenant gear. *In some images, a minigame titled DJ could be seen. This was probably a minigame that was available during the beta testing and was cancelled during the official release. *Pre-release images also show characters with Clone Trooper Gunner armor, however this is not available for puchase in the game. *The Attack Cruiser house contains three rooms that are locked. These three rooms may be released as a separate item or may simply be incomplete. *There is a rare glitch where you are teleported on top of the jedi temple, leaving you in a wide open space with multiple buildings. *The game introduces two Clone Troopers that were never officially part of the Star Wars storyline: Commander Cards and Captain Breaker. *Unlike most games, the game tends to remove items and other functions that are unpopular/unused/not widely purchased. *The Plo Koon item set includes an orange lightsaber while in the show, Plo Koon wields a blue ligthsaber. This was done to increase the variety of lighsaber colors.﻿ External links *Clone Wars Adventures Wiki **''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' on Clone Wars Adventures Wiki *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' on Wookieepedia *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' on Wikipedia Category:Games Category:Clone Wars